


Reward

by spire_cx



Series: Punishment and Reward [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spire_cx/pseuds/spire_cx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo is rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

Sunggyu turns his key in the lock. He already knows what's waiting for him inside the apartment; it's not hard to predict. It's the same thing that waits for him every night, no matter how late he is, no matter how frustrated or angry or tired.

He opens the door and steps inside. Beyond the darkened foyer, over the messy pile of their shoes, past the closet and the coatrack and the bicycle, in the center of the living room, where the bright orange carpet should be worn for all the nights he has waited there, Dongwoo kneels quietly: back bowed, knees together, looking down at his hands in his lap. As he hears Sunggyu enter he straightens and lifts his head; he looks a little dazed, eyelids droopy and mouth hanging open like he was dozing off. The bell on his collar jingles once.

"Hyung," he says. His body loosens; his lips turn up in a big, bright smile.

"Hi," Sunggyu responds. He toes off his shoes and pulls up his sleeve to glance at his watch. He's over an hour late. "Were you waiting long?"

"No, not at all," Dongwoo says. Lying is very much against the rules but insinuations of Sunggyu's fault are even worse, so even though he knows Dongwoo has been waiting for likely hours, Sunggyu lets it slide.

"How was work?" Dongwoo asks as Sunggyu comes into the room.

"Fine," Sunggyu shrugs. "Just had to stay late to finish up some recording."

"Ah," says Dongwoo, his voice soft with concern. "If you're hungry, I made kimchi stew. It's—"

"No," Sunggyu says, "I'm not hungry." Though he knows he'll probably eat some later, if only out of appreciation.

"Is there anything else you'd like?" Dongwoo begins. "Anything that I can do for you, hyung?"

Sunggyu steps closer, and Dongwoo reaches out and puts a hand on his thigh. He looks up at him, brows raised and eyes big. Despite the broadness of his shoulders in his t-shirt and the small, mischievous quirk in his lips, he looks innocent and helpless; Sunggyu hates this, hates the way he wants this—but he loves it too, and loves to hate it, and loves the way Dongwoo wants it.

Dongwoo's hand slides up his thigh to his hip. Sunggyu watches the bell on Dongwoo's collar bob as he swallows thickly. It takes a moment for Sunggyu to find his voice, and when it does it is rough.

"Stay," he says. He reaches down and begins to unbuckle his belt. Dongwoo smiles. "Good boy."


End file.
